Oblivion
by firecracker1990
Summary: Sequel to Edge of Desire! A few months after the Battle at the Institute, everything is falling into place. The Institute has been repaired, new shadowhunters have joined them, and the cup is safe at last. But what happens when Clary can't cope with the death of her father? Are her nightmares unfounded? Or is she seeing what's to come? M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! So, this is the sequel to Edge of Desire, I've only just finished this chapter, but since everyone seemed pretty eager last night, I wanted to post it as soon as possible! I'm going to try to update weekly, but I am a senior in college and working as well, so if I post late I am very sorry. I'm going to aim for Saturdays to be my post day. If there are any requests of what you'd like to see in this story, feel free to PM me, if you have any advice again, PM me. Since I don't have an exact plot for the story yet, I am more than willing to make changes. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

_ When the moon is at its highest peak_

_ 18 years will be complete_

_ A prophecy, one long since passed_

_ Will find itself renewed at last_

_ The fate of the chosen will be decided_

_ As the darkness takes what you denied it_

_ Clary jolted out of bed, her heart racing as she looked around. Her bed was empty, and Jace was nowhere to be found._

_ "Jace?" She slipped a robe on and tip toed down the hall, looking around for him. She walked down the stairs slowly, feeling her heart slow as her feet touched the cold stones._

_ "Jace?" She whispered his name again, looking around and running a hand through her hair. She headed to the library, sometimes when he couldn't sleep, he'd go to read. As she reached the doorway, she stopped. Something was wrong. She could see from the entrance that the portal door was open, and they'd kept it shut ever since Valentine…_

_ She regretted not bringing her swords or stele with her. She sighed, knowing there were weapons in the library and slipping through the doorway._

_ "Clarissa, how nice of you to join me." She shuddered, looking around quickly and searching for him. The doors behind her swung shut and locked._

_ "I know you think your little boyfriend killed me, but you couldn't be more wrong." His laughter rang through the library and Clary felt a piercing pain in her stomach. She cried out, dropping to the ground and pressing her hand against the pain. When she pulled it away, she saw it was covered in blood and her head spun._

_ "Eighteen years Clarissa. Eighteen years I've waited for this day. Though, I didn't think it would happen quite like this." He was over her in seconds, sword in hand, smiling down at her. _

_ "Happy birthday sweetheart." He lifted his sword in the air, and thrust it down into her stomach._

"No!" Her screams echoed through the halls as she sprang forward, her heart racing as she was met with a dark room. She looked around quickly, her body slick with sweat, and her hair clinging to her face. She'd been having the nightmares for the last two months, and nothing she tried could shake them. She sighed, falling back against her pillows as the tears pooled in her eyes.

"_He isn't back. Jace killed him. I am safe. He can't hurt me_." She repeated the words over and over again, until her body stopped shaking and she pulled herself out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, stripping out of her pajamas and stepping into the shower. The hot water poured over her body, she sighed, letting it wash away her nightmare.

After her shower she braided back her hair and dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and Alec looked up, sighing when he saw the circles under her eyes.

"Again?" She nodded, glancing down at her shoes. He was the only one she had told about the nightmares. She didn't want Jace to worry, and Isabelle was off with her new boyfriend all the time. Alec was the only one who would understand, and he didn't push her to get over the loss of her father.

"It will get better." Clary nodded, surprised no one else was there.

"Where are Jace and Iz?" Alec threw her an apple and a bottle of water before leading her out of the kitchen.

"Working with the new kids still, he wants to go out hunting tonight, and is determined to make sure everyone is prepared." Clary nodded, Jace always lived for action, but ever since the battle at the Institute, she hadn't been going with him.

"Are you going to stay home?" Alec could practically read her mind and she glanced at him, searching his face and noticing for the first time, he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Why?" He shrugged, glancing away quickly and raising her curiosity.

"I was just wondering. It's been a while since you've gone. You don't even go to weapons training anymore." Clary nodded, she and Alec had become very close in the last few months, and she knew this was his way of telling her something was up.

"I think I will go tonight." He nodded, giving her a tight- nervous smile as she walked into the library and he headed for the weapons room.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Alec was sitting with Isabelle and James, whispering quietly as they studied the new shadowhunters.

"She said she'd come hunting tonight" Isabelle perked up at the idea, she missed Clary dearly, but she didn't dare leave _them_ alone.

"Do you think she really will?" James shrugged, looking back to Jace with the other shadowhunters.

"I think she needs to… it's for her own good she does." Isabelle followed his stare, seeing the beautiful blond girl touching Jace's shoulder and laughing.

"She's going. Whether she wants to or not." Isabelle grinned at him, jumping up and waving to Jace.

"Jace! Clary is coming hunting tonight!" His eyes brightened and he pulled away from the blond, who glared at Isabelle as he walked forward.

"She is?" Isabelle nodded brightly, grinning at him and glancing over her shoulder at Alec.

"She told Alec this morning, she's in the library studying, you should go see her." Jace nodded, about to leave the room when he heard Tessa cry out. He turned quickly, seeing her hand covered in blood and her eyes wide.

"Did you cut yourself again?" He jogged over to her, looking at her hand and leading her to the infirmary.

"I hate her." Isabelle seethed and Alec glared after the girl, wishing she had never come to the Institute.

"He'll see Clary at lunch and then we can pry the succubus off of his arm." James put an arm around Isabelle's shoulder and kissed her cheek, rubbing her arm soothingly as he led her out of the weapons room.

"Are you excited to go hunting?" Clary sat at the foot of Isabelle's bed for the first time in what felt like forever, and as Isabelle opened her closet, Clary caught a glimpse of the dress she wore to the party in Idris.

"I know Jace will be excited." Isabelle sighed, handing her an outfit and wishing Alec were there. These days, it seemed like he was the only one she'd open up to.

"You haven't touched a weapon since it happened. Are you sure you're ready?" Clary nodded, she couldn't tell Isabelle that she thought something was up with Jace, it was the only reason she could justify why Alec would want her to go.

"I think it's time I go." Isabelle nodded, doing her makeup and hair. Clary sighed, looking in the mirror and seeing her old self staring back at her.

"You ready?" Clary nodded, pulling on her tall boots and walking out behind Isabelle. She stopped to get her weapons from her room. She pulled out the swords her mother had given her and stared at them before putting her stele and dagger in her boot, and slipping the hilts through her belt. She took a deep breath, smoothing her ponytail and shutting her eyes.

_Remember your lessons. _She took a deep breath, forcing the memory of her father out and opening her eyes, she looked in the mirror and froze, leaning forward slowly. Her eyes… they were black. She shut her eyes tightly again and when she looked in the mirror the second time, they were green. She sighed, knowing then nothing good would come of tonight. She headed down the hall, seeing everyone waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, who's riding with me?" She was about to descend the steps when she heard Jace's voice, and a beautiful blond girl- Tessa- walked forward, putting a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"I'll ride with you!" He smiled at her and Clary felt her blood boiling. This is why Alec wanted her here, because of Tessa. Clary descended the stairs nonchalantly. Two could play this game, and she knew that when it came to Jace, she'd always win. Leather pants, knee high heeled boots, a tight black long sleeved shirt? He'd be crawling after her.

Everyone looked up as they heard her heels on the stairs but Clary looked past them all, her eyes on Jace, a coy smile on her lips. Tessa's hand fell from Jace's arm and she took a step back as Clary walked outside, seeing the bikes lined up. She walked over to Jace's, leaning against it patiently as the rest filed out. Alec beamed at her and nodded and she nodded in return, her way of thanking him.

"I didn't think you'd be joining us." Clary smiled up at Jace, her dark eyes searching his face.

"I'm known to be full of surprises." Jace smiled brightly, kissing her temple before climbing on his bike. Clary climbed on behind him, turning to look at Tessa. She met her eyes, staring at her with an expression that let Tessa knew she was onto her, before she wrapped her arms around Jace's waist and pressed her cheek to his back.

"Let's go." Jace revved his bike and then they were off, searching for a fight. There were six of them tonight, the others decided to stay and study with Hodge. Clary knew that with six, they would be practically unstoppable.

"This way!" Tessa was leading the hunt tonight, and Clary let her, Jace was hers, she could see it in his eyes, but she made a mental note to come on more hunts with him.

His eyes were bright, brighter than Alec had seen them in months. Clary was by his side, they were reunited, the four of them, only now… now it wasn't just the four of them. He smiled at the thought, if Tessa would just back off, then things wouldn't be complicated and they would all be happy.

"Here!" Tessa's sensor started going and she ran forward, down an alley. Clary took a deep breath, feeling her heart race and her palms start to tingle. She grabbed her swords and running forward into the alley but finding it empty.

"Tessa, you said there was a demon here." Jace grabbed her sensor, feeling it vibrating intensely.

"It's going off like crazy!" Clary felt her stomach flip and she turned around slowly, remembering the last time they ran down an alley.

"We need to get out of here." Everyone turned to her, seeing her eyes start to water.

"What?" She shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop her legs from shaking.

"The last time…" Jace's eyes widened with understanding and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Clary, this is different now, the sensor is just faulty…" She nodded, taking a deep breath and shutting your eyes.

"What, she's scared of a little old demon?" Tessa's voice rang out and Clary's eyes snapped open, glaring at the girl angrily. Tessa's expression fell, and she stared at Clary in shock. Before she could say anything, the sensor fell from Jace's hand, buzzing loudly against the ground as everyone looked to the end of the alley.

"_When the moon is at its highest peak"_ Clary's eyes widened as she looked at the end of the alley. The demons were there, blocking the only way out.

"Weapons!" Jace called out and everyone grabbed their swords. Clary sighed, trying to remember the rune she drew the last time they fought demons.

"Are you sure she's ready for this?" Clary's eyes were darkened, challenging, as the blond girl stood across from her, pulling her swords with ease.

"I'm always ready." Jace cracked a grin, turning to Clary as the demon came closer, the others joining it.

"Are you scared Clarissa?" Tessa's voice was playful, but Clary heard the hope behind it.

"I've fought worse things than you could possibly imagine." Tessa laughed, running forward with Jace on her heels as she fought the demons. Clary sprinted after them, cutting down the demons quickly. She had been hesitant before, but she fought flawlessly. Fighting was ingrained in her now, it always would be.

After they finished killing the demons, Clary looked at her blood covered sword, her abdomen sore where her scar was. She looked over at Jace, seeing him beside Tessa, rubbing blood off her face.

"Alec, I need you" She walked away, fed up with Jace and Tessa. She hopped on Alec's bike behind him as he revved the engine.

"Clary!" Jace ran out of the alley but she didn't look back, instead, they headed to the Institute. Because Clary needed answers.

"It spoke to me" She paced back and forth, running a hand over her face.

"The dreams, it said the first line of the poem from my dreams." Hodge nodded, watching her turn, pace five steps, and then turn and pace five more.

"Clary…"

"He's still out there, I know he is, but how? How is he still alive?" Hodge knew there was no talking to her when she was worked up like this.

"Clary!" The library doors flew open and but she didn't bother turning. She had bigger things to think about than Jace and Tessa. As soon as he saw her, he knew there was something wrong, something she wasn't telling him.

"Every night it's the same, the portal door, eighteen years, it's soon. He'll be back soon. We need to prepare."

"What's happening?" She looked up to him, searching his face and seeing his concern.

"Valentine. He's coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! So I know I said my posting day would be Saturday's, but I think I'm going to post a few more chapters tonight, just to see what you think. I'm afraid I am very rusty, since I probably haven't really written anything since I finished Edge of Desire, so please bare with me, because I'm taking a lot of time rereading chapters and making sure everything flows well.**

**Like I said before, if you have any requests, please let me know! I'm more than happy to incorporate as much as I can into this story! A few people have already requested themes and specific scenes they want, and I think I've done a good job at getting them into these next few chapters! **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, it's characters, blah blah blah. You know the rest.**

Clary angrily sat in her bedroom, wishing they had believed her.

_"You're just upset about what happened, it's understandable that you'd still feel unsafe…"_ She forced away the memory of Jace trying to consol her. They thought she had PTSD. She knew it was possible, but she also knew, that she didn't have it. Everyone thought Jace had killed Valentine, and she knew that it would be hard for Jace of all people to accept that he wasn't really dead. But there was no other explanation. How else could he be torturing her through her dreams? It had to be real.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her old sketchbook, flipping through the pages until she came to the picture of her father. She stared at it for a long time, the tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the drawing.

_We can still be together… _She slammed the sketchbook shut before he could say another word to her. She wasn't going to let this happen. Not again.

She shoved the sketchbook under her mattress and ran a hand over her face, crawling into bed and falling asleep quickly.

She didn't go on the next hunt. Or the one after that. She couldn't, not when she knew what was coming for them in just a few weeks.

"Clary!" She sat up quickly, smiling as Jace walked into her bedroom.

"Hey babe." He kissed her forehead and slipped under the covers beside her, putting his arm under her head. She smiled, rolling over and snuggling up to him.

"Hey." She kissed his chest and he grinned, playing with her hair and brushing it back from her face.

"Will you come to weapons training tomorrow?" She gave him a small smile, seeing the hope in his eyes.

"Alright" He grinned widely at her and pulled her closer.

"Good, Hodge wants you to practice more." Clary pushed up onto an elbow and studied him.

"Why?" He shrugged, glancing away quickly.

"He thinks you'd feel safer if you kept up with your training." Clary nodded, glancing away from him to hide her disappointment.

"Clary, if there was any shred of proof that Valentine was back, I would be the first person behind you, but there isn't any. We've looked into it, we hear nothing and nothing is different…" She tuned him out then. It was like this ever since she told them about her dreams. They didn't believe her. But she didn't need them too. He would come for her, and when he did, she at least would be ready.

"I need to shower." Clary jumped up and Jace sighed, watching her walk into the bathroom and shut the door. He stayed there until he heard the water start running and then he left. Sometimes, he really couldn't stand that she couldn't get over Valentine.

"You're telling me, that she thinks he's alive?" Tessa looked up at Jace with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she doesn't feel safe I just… I don't know how to help her." Tessa shrugged, trying to think of a way to comfort him.

"Maybe just let her believe it. I mean, she's obviously working through stuff, just let her work it out on her own time. You can't force her to accept he's gone. I know he was a monster, but he was also her father." Jace looked at Tessa in surprise and smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead for a long moment, and placing his hand on her cheek.

"You're the best Tess" She grinned up at him leaning into his palm before placing her own hand over his.

"I certainly try to be." He laughed, shaking his head, his blond locks falling in his eyes. Tessa met his eyes, before standing up quickly, fisting her hand in his hair and kissing him roughly.

"Tessa- Tessa stop" His hands flew to her hair as they stumbled back against the wall and he tried to push her back.

Clary rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, seeing Tessa and Jace kissing passionately. The tears burned her eyes as she shrank back out of the door way, feeling her blood boiling. She shut her eyes tightly as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she sprinted down the hall, desperate to be away from them.

She ran to her room, locking the door and falling to the ground, sobbing and curling up. She couldn't believe it. She never thought…

She was in her room for a long time before she composed herself. It was starting to get dark, they'd be leaving soon. She'd go and after, she'd tell Jace she knew, and that it was over. She pulled herself up, grabbing her boots and stele. She fixed her makeup and pulled her hair up, she was closing her heart tonight. She drew the rune of healing on her chest and shut her eyes tightly, feeling it sink into her skin and start burning.

She headed downstairs and saw them walking outside. Alec and Isabelle were the first to see her, and they froze, staring at her as she marched downstairs. Her eyes were black as she walked outside, joining the other shadow hunters.

"Clary…" Isabelle reached out to her, but Clary quickly dodged her hand, staying as far from Jace as possible.

"She must know" Alec whispered to Isabelle, who smiled sadly, worried about what tonight would bring.

"Clary! You came!" Jace saw her by Isabelle and smiled nervously. Clary met his eyes, and Jace froze, studying her for a second.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, glancing over to Tessa, who was watching Jace.

"I'm fine" They headed off on their hunt, but Clary couldn't focus, all she could see was Jace kissing Tessa.

When they were far enough from the Institute, they found a few demons, and Clary and Jace killed them quickly. Something was different, he could feel it. He studied her, she wouldn't look at him and she was staying away from him. He knew he couldn't have seen what happened with Tessa, because she would have said something right away… wouldn't she?

"Jace! This way!" Tessa called him as she started running, and Jace looked back to Clary again. She was staring after Tessa, her eyes so dark they were almost black. Isabelle and Alec followed Tessa nervously, glancing back and seeing Clary and Jace together.

"Clary-" She started running then, past him, after the others. The tears burning her eyes.

"Guys we need help!" Alec was screaming for them and Clary ran down the alley, Jace right behind her. The demons were swarming Isabelle and Tessa, and Clary would have loved nothing more than for Tessa to be injured.

"Iz!" James was screaming, cutting at the demons, as they broke her and Tessa apart.

"Isabelle!" Clary ran forward, slicing at the demons and trying to break them away from Isabelle. She had nearly killed them all when she looked over to where Tessa was fighting. Jace was cutting away the demons, reaching for Tessa, and in a flash, Clary saw them kissing. Her vision blurred and she cut blindly, not seeing the demon behind her.

"Clary!" James and Isabelle screamed, but it was too late. Clary turned as the demon swung, but his sword caught her side, ripping her soft skin as Alec sunk an arrow in the demons head. Clary gasped as the blood rushed down her side and fell against the rough pavement, crying out trying to get up.

"Clary, Clary its fine, it's just a flesh wound" Isabelle was pulling the shirt away from the wound, drawing healing runes over her and holding her down. James killed the rest of the demons around Tessa. Clary felt her eyes burning as she stared at him and she shoved Isabelle away. She pulled herself up, blood dripping onto the ground as she glared at Jace.

"Clary-" He was reaching out for her, but she drew her swords quickly, her heart racing as her chest heaved with the struggle of breathing.

"Don't touch me!" Jace stared at her with wide eyes, and Isabelle shrank closer to James.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? That you could hide this from me?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Clary you don't understand…" She scrubbed away her tears with the back of her hand, feeling her heart breaking.

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand how I could be so stupid as to fall in love with you!" Tessa took a step forward and then Clary turned to her.

"And you, _Tessa" _She hissed her name and the blond girl stared at her nervously.

"The next time you cross me, I will kill you." Tessa shook as Clary glared at her, and everyone else was frozen in place. Clary turned then, sheathing her swords and limping back to the Institute.

"Did you see her eyes? They were black like…" Isabelle's voice shook as she spoke, looking at Alec with concern.

"Valentines" Jace finished for her, staring after her as she disappeared into the night.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So, I fell asleep last night before I could post Chapter 3, and my boyfriend is coming to stay with me, so unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a couple of days. Please keep reviewing! I'm loving all of your requests and thoughts on this. **

**1.) Which seemed to be a big concern, Clary is not evil. I promise. As for the idea of being possessed, we will see. I'm liking that idea the more I think about it.**

**2.) I know everyone loves some good damsel in distress action, so if I take that a little too far, I'm sorry. I've read too many romance novels to cut myself off.**

**3.) I love you all and appreciate every single email I get about someone favoriting my story or following me, and especially the reviews! It has been a very long time since I've written, and the amazing response this story is getting is a huge motivator.**

**Please Review!**

"So she was right." Hodge stood in front of the large stained glass windows, looking out at the city and wondering where Valentine could be hiding.

"Her eyes… Hodge, they were as black as pitch." He nodded, sighing as he turned to face Jace.

"If what you say is true, then I'm afraid we have more to worry about than Valentine." Jace raised an eyebrow, studying Hodge nervously.

"I'm afraid, that when Valentine threw the dagger, he knew you would kill him. So he came up with an… insurance plan of sorts." The library doors were shut, and Hodge's words echoed off the walls. No one knew Jace went to him, and Clary… well Clary retreated to her mothers' rooms and refused to come out.

"You mean he never intended to win?" Hodge shook his head, turning away from Jace again.

"No. He needs her with him… the only way he can get her to trust him, is to turn her against you. Which evidently, you've done for him." Jace opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"What do I do?" Hodge turned slowly, his face grave as he stared at Jace.

"I suggest, that you do everything in your power to make her fall back in love with you, while I try to find a way out of this." Jace nodded, starting to leave the library.

"And as for Tessa." Jace froze, turning slowly to look at Hodge.

"Stay away from her Jace, the angrier Clarissa is at you; the closer she is to him." With that, Hodge turned away, looking back over the city.

"Clary?" She was standing in front of the windows, much like Hodge had been when he left. He stared at her nervously, feeling his throat tighten. All she wore were a pair of white cotton shorts, her flaming red hair hung down her back, practically glowing against her milky white skin.

"Clary" He said her name again, but she didn't turn. He approached her cautiously, he had made sure to count her weapons by the door before he approached her, and he knew that she didn't have any others on her.

"You believe me now, don't you." Jace froze, surprised at how smooth her voice was.

"Yes." She nodded, turning to face him, and Jace saw the full extent of the demon wound on her side.

"You should let me look at that" He reached out, but she shied away from his hands, looking back out to the city.

"He's out there, and when he comes for me, I don't know what will happen." He walked forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her to face him.

"I will never let him take you. Ever." He studied her eyes, seeing they were green again, she wasn't angry. She shook her head as he cupped her cheek, brushing the hair back from her face.

"Oh Jace, don't you understand, I can't do this anymore." She pushed his hand away and he froze, staring at her.

"Clary let me explain-" She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"No, there's nothing to say. I can't afford any distractions. He's coming for me in less than two weeks, and I need to be at my best." She turned away from him then, her shoulders squared and he sighed.

"I'm still by your side Clary, you just need to let me in." She shook her head, refusing to look at him again.

"I did Jace. I let you in, and you broke my heart. Please go. Now." He stared at her for a few minutes before turning and leaving her room. He knew, he knew he loved Clary, but there was something in him, something strong, pulling him to Tessa.

It had been two weeks since the fight, and Clary knew, she knew she needed Jace, but she couldn't trust him, not after what happened. She sighed, running a hand over her face and turning to the bedroom door. This could be the last day she ever saw Jace… it was her birthday, and she knew, that he was going to come for her today. She opened the door slowly, forcing herself to walk down the hall.

She walked down to his bedroom and knocked lightly, waiting for him to open the door. She hoped he would be willing to talk. The door swung open and Clary looked up, freezing as she was greeted by blond hair, but a face she wasn't expecting.

"Tessa." It came out as a breath of anger, and Tessa smiled back, leaning in the doorway with a lazy smile gracing her face.

"Hey Clary, do you need Jace?" She took a step back, taking in Jace's shirt and the way it fell across her body, revealing her long tanned legs beneath it, and then looking back up to her tousled hair and flushed cheeks.

"Clary?" Jace peaked around Tessa's shoulders, and Clary saw he was shirtless. The tears burned her eyes as she stared at them both, and she felt her hands start to shake.

"It's not what it looks like-" Jace started but Clary looked away from him, the hot tears quickly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Tessa was speaking now and Clary turned, her anger besting her as she lunged forward, punching her in the jaw. Tessa screamed, fisting her hand in Clary's long red hair and ripping her head back. They struggled for a few minutes and Tessa clawed at Clary's face, before Clary reached to her hip and grabbed her stele, drawing a rune and throwing her palm out.

Tessa screamed as she flew back against the wall, and Clary stood slowly, her eyes burning as she walked forward, keeping her palm outstretched as Tessa struggled against the wall.

"Do you realize how easy it would be? For me to kill you? I could do it without a second thought, without an ounce of remorse." She started to close her hand, and Tessa's hands flew to her throat, feeling the air leave her lungs.

"Clary…" Jace was calling to her but she couldn't hear anything, all she felt was rage, rage taking her over.

"You're a stupid little girl, and now you're going to learn a lesson." She clenched her fist shut, and Tessa opened her mouth in a silent scream, her face turning red. Clary felt herself shaking as she stared at her, and Jace lunged forward, desperate to stop it.

As he collided with her, Clary gasped and opened her hand, letting Tessa fall to the ground as her head cracked into the cold floor. Her eyes fluttered open, and as Jace stared into them, he found he couldn't breathe. They were black again, like her fathers.

Her eyes slipped shut again and she went limp in his arms, her red hair looking darker than it had before.

_Clarissa! Wake up, it's a very important day today!_

She jolted up, looking around, and realizing she was in the library.

"Jace?" She sat up slowly, her head throbbing as she looked around the room.

"You won't find him here I'm afraid" Clary threw herself off the sofa, landing on the floor and scrambling backwards. A young man was standing there, watching her as he polished his sword.

"What did you do with him?" He shrugged, holding his sword up into the light.

"I've done nothing with the boy. I didn't have to." He glanced to the doorway and Clary turned, seeing Tessa watching her with dark eyes.

"Tessa, Tessa get help!" She took a step towards her and Tessa laughed loudly, her long blond hair bouncing as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh please, do you really think I would help you?" She continued walking until she was beside the man, smiling brightly at Clary.

"Did I do a good job baby?" Clary's heart stopped as the blond looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"Yes dear, you did." He kissed her temple and Tessa looked to Clary, grinning at her.

"You thought you were an only child, didn't you?" Tessa laughed loudly, but the boy wasn't interested in her remarks, he was watching Clary, studying her, waiting for her move.

"Who are you?" He looked like her father that was obvious, but what she didn't know, was who he actually was.

"I'm your brother." Clary's eyes widened, her mother never mentioned anything to her about a brother.

"What do you want?" He smiled then, she was weaponless and had no help, there was no way she'd try to fight him.

"What dad and I have always wanted. To be a family." Tessa's smile fell then, and she was back to glaring at Clary.

"Clary!" She heard the footsteps in the hallway, and Jace's screams.

"Jace!" She screamed loudly, running to the doorway. Her brother hadn't closed the doors, she could still get out! She sprinted forward right as Jace did, but crashed into the invisible wall between them. Blood streamed down her face as she fell back and she looked up with wide eyes, reaching out again.

"Jace! Jace you have to get Hodge!" He was beating against the shield, his eyes wide and frantic as Valentine walked towards her.

"Clarissa, you really do underestimate people too often." She turned quickly, her heart racing as she tried to think of a plan.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweet sister" He brushed back her hair and Clary pushed back against the shield, her eyes shut tightly and her heart racing. He fisted his hand in her hair then and she cried out as he dragged her down the stairs.

"No! Clary!" Jace screamed, throwing himself against the shield and bloodying his hands as he beat it.

"Please! Tessa, please" He saw her in the corner, by the portal, and looked at her with desperate eyes. She studied him for a moment with soft eyes, before shaking her head and walking towards the boy.

"Let's go Sebastian." Jace stared at her in shock as she threw open the portal door, looking back at him before stepping into it.

"Clary!" She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart racing as Sebastian pushed her forward.

"I'll find you Clary! I'll find you!" Sebastian laughed, shaking his head at Jace as he tightened his hold on Clary. He pushed her toward the portal, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Empty your mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated! My life has taken a turn for the crazy, and I've been busy as heck! Anyways, here's a short chapter for right now! I'll try to post another in a few days! Please bare with me, I'm still planning out how I want this story to go, and sometimes it takes me a while to get there! Thank you all for sticking with me!  
**

**Please Review!**

"We have to find her!" Jace slammed his hand down on the desk, pacing angrily as everyone sat gathered around him.

"Valentine is very strong… it won't be easy to find him… and when we do… well I don't know what will happen then." Hodge was the voice of reason, bringing Jace back to reality.

"She could be anywhere they took the portal, there's no way to find her." Jace sunk to the ground, sitting on the stairs and looking over to Isabelle and Alec.

"What do I do?" They exchanged a glance and stood quickly, taking a deep breath.

"We're going to talk to our parents, see what they know." Hodge nodded, letting them leave through the portal, hand in hand.

"We'll find her Jace, but we're going to need a plan for when we do." James was kneeling in front of him, giving him a small smile. Jace looked up slowly, nodding and then looking to Hodge.

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

When Clary woke up, the first thing she noticed, was the cold hard metal cuff around her wrist. She sat up slowly, her head was ringing, and in the darkness, she could barely see. She felt around, finding only walls, and a steel bar she was cuffed to.

A dim glow appeared from down the hall, and Clary shrank back against the wall, her heart racing.

"Hello Clarissa. Nice of you to finally join us." Tessa grinned down at her, holding a torch in her hand and looking around the room.

"I see we'll have to find you some better accommodations." She reached down and unlocked Clary's chains, locking the second cuff around her own wrist, and pulling her up.

"Come on, it's time." Clary gulped, standing up and following her down the long hallway.

"Time for what?" Tessa turned and smiled, leading her down the hallway.

"The future." Clary walked along side Tessa, her head aching from when Jace tackled her. Her heart suddenly quickened when she thought of him. Was he looking for her? Did they hurt him? She sighed, wishing she knew answers, but knowing she wouldn't get far from Tessa and Sebastian.

"I know that you think I'm a bad person Clary." Tessa's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and Clary turned, studying her.

"There was a time when you would do anything for Jace. I have that with Sebastian." Clary nodded, she still hated Tessa, but she understood. She would have jumped off the top of the Institute if Jace had told her to.

"He'll be so happy to see you"

"Sebastian?" Clary hoped she'd get the chance to hurt him this time.

"No. Your father." Clary pulled Tessa to a stop then, her eyes wide as Tessa looked back to her.

"Valentine is dead." Tessa's eyes widened and she leaned forward quickly, holding the torch close to Clary's face.

"I wouldn't talk like that around him." Her eyes held fear, and Clary thought for a moment, maybe concern too.

"How can he be?" Tessa shuddered and looked around for a moment before stepping closer to Clary.

"Demon blood." Clary's eyes widened and she gulped, nodding solemnly as they continued walking.

"We've been planning this for a long time. I'm happy you're finally apart of it." Clary could only imagine what they had planned. And for the first time, she started thinking about her brother. Her mother never said a word about having a brother. Surely she would have told her that she did?

"Smile." Tessa pushed open a large wooden door and they walked through into a large room, full of books and swords, and at the far edge, Clary saw a portal door. She made a mental note of its location, pretending she didn't see it.

"Welcome home Clarissa" Her blood ran cold when his voice called out behind her, and she turned slowly, looking up at the balcony and seeing him looking down at her. She opened her mouth and nothing came out, and Tessa nudged her quickly, her smile tight to her face, but her eyes nervous. Clary spoke calmly, her heart racing as she spoke.

"Father"

"What did you find out?" Jace ran to the portal as soon as Alec and Isabelle walked through.

"When Valentine died, Sebastian infused demon blood into his body. He's alive, but demented, and more powerful than ever." Hodge winced at the thought, looking out over the city in thought.

"And Clary?" Isabelle gave a weak smile, turning to Alec.

"He can control all of the demons now… no matter where they are…" Jace's heart stopped and he sank to the ground.

"He's going to give her demon blood." Isabelle's eyes welled with tears and Hodge turned to study them.

"How long do we have?"

"Until the next blood moon. They don't know where he is, or where he might be keeping her." Jace nodded, running a hand over his face.

"Two months." Hodge spoke quietly, deep in thought.

"We have two months to find her, and if we don't…" He drifted off, sighing at the thought.

Clary's first encounter with her father was brief. He sent her away, too angry to deal with her, and Clary was grateful. His face was paler than normal, his veins visible under his skin, his hair was patchy and his eyes… his eyes were clouded but all seeing. She knew just from standing in front of him, that he was more powerful than before, and she was terrified of what might happen.

"You can't upset him. He is still figuring out how to control his new powers, anything can set him off. Be a good daughter." Tessa paced in front of her and Clary thought she'd wear a path through the floor.

"I don't understand what he wants with me. He knows that I'll never trust him. Ever." Tessa wheeled quickly, her blond hair whipping around her face.

"If you won't work with him he will kill you." With that, she turned and left her room, locking the door behind her.

Clary shut her eyes and laid back on her bed, praying that Jace would come for her.

**Please Review!**


End file.
